Summer Promises
by Romanxx
Summary: When Toshinori, a quirkless kindergartner meets a young girl, it's under not so strange circumstances, where she saves him from the lack of mercy at the hands a bully named Noboru. He learns her name is Hisoka, and they make a promise to one another, and a reason to see each other again.


Toshinori stared down at the figure of what used to be his idol, _Mighty Woman._ The figure was now in pieces, one arm off to the side and half of a leg somewhere else. It had been a sunny day outside, and it was nice and warm at the playground. He was taken aback though, when he had been sitting on his own.. he'd been minding his own business, and having a grand old time playing by _himself._ He'd been holding the figure, small noises and words coming from him as he acted out as his hero, before a shadow was cast over him–blocking out any sun. As he had turned, with wide eyes and a confused gaze, the figure had been slapped from his hand harshly. He yelped as it clattered to the ground, and as he reached for it, he was pushed to the hard dirt himself.

The chubby kid who'd done it was a year older than him–and so much stronger. This was one of only a few times this had happened, but he felt it definitely wouldn't be the last. The boy who stood curled his thick lips into a sickening smirk as he sneered, pointing down at Toshinori while speaking. He laughed loudly, attracting the attention of two others who must've been friends of his, or something. "Still can't even help yourself! But what can you expect from a _quirkless?"_

The word was like venom as it came out, dripping with disgust and haughtiness. He quickly rolled over, reaching for the figure as best he could. He could only hope no harm would come to it, but as he watched a sneaker slam down on top of it, his hopes were crushed. He watched, and _heard_ as the figure cracked apart. The torso had a large crack crawling up the torso, and would likely break in half at any moment. He yelled out, looking up at the boy who had done it.

"W-Why did you do that!?"

Reaching for his leg, he was unsuccessful in stopping it as it came down once more, this time–an arm popping off and half of one the legs. He cried out again, only to be roughly shoved away by the same leg. Sent tumbling, he lay on the ground, messy blonde hair now dirtied with bits of grass and other things. Stains covered his clothes, and as the group of sneering boys neared, he felt a kick connect to his gut. He let out a loud noise, choking on his own breath as the air was knocked from his lungs forcefully. "You're not even smart enough to realize it! You're quirkless! That means you're not even better than the trash!"

He attempted to stand, pulling himself up as best he could. A simple kick wouldn't keep him down! He grimaced, glaring up at the older kid with blazing blue eyes. His fist reeled backwards, before slamming into the gut of the kid. He was stopped cold though, as it simply bounced off of the flab, reverberating against him roughly. The boy simply laughed, the two others that stood at each side joining him. "How stupid can you be!? You should know that you can't do anything to someone like _me!_ Someone who actually has a _quirk!"_

The boy pulled back his fist, with a cruel grin–and Toshinori waited for it. Though, the hit never came. Instead, a figure smaller than him stood before him, arms outstretched as _she_ glared up. She had a head of dark violet, which reached her shoulders in a choppy style. She wore a light blue dress, and that was all of the detail he could see from behind, other than the white collar. Her voice was high pitched, properly so as she was likely in his grade. Kindergarten. She seemed angry, no–she _was_ angry. She was _loud._ "You leave him _alone!_ You have _no_ right to be picking on him!"

The older boy, clearly taken aback as he stared down at her was still for a moment–before he began laughing. It was a loud, and unrestrained guffaw, as though he had heard a joke only moments ago. Perhaps to him, he really had. "Yeah? What do you know Saotome? You're just another nobody like him!" She shook her head. "You're so pig-headed Noboru!" So they knew each other? Maybe they weren't in the same grade after all, and she was probably in his class. She was older than him, then.

"No wonder you always sit alone, you're a freak just like him!" He chortled, turning on his heel. He gestured to the two that had been at his side the entire time, "Let's go, we have _fun_ things to do, like hang out with _friends!_ Something they wouldn't know about!" They went with him, snickering the entire way as he remarked. It was true, neither of the kids had any friends at that point. But as she turned around, smiling–he noticed her bright gray eyes. They were shining, despite the fact that kids were so cruel. She didn't speak for a bit, simply looking him over. It was a bit off-putting if anything.. "They didn't hurt you too much, did they?"

He was brought back to reality quickly, as he heard her finally speak after a moment. It took him a moment to string together something to say back, glancing around himself. Stopping at his stomach, he gazed at where it'd been hit, only a dull ache now from when it'd been sharp pains. He shook his head, finally speaking after the entirety of the ordeal, except for the one thing he had said beforehand earlier. "N-No, I'm fine, but.." He trailed off, with an unhappy tone.

As she listened, she took time to notice the broken figure beside the two. A small _'oh'_ was the only thing to come from her, as she squatted down. She smiled down at it, as she held her hand over the broken pieces. His brow knitted together, watching her carefully. Just _what_ was she doing? His confusion doubled as she began to hum, a soft and gentle tune. He noticed how _pretty_ her voice was, despite her age. It was almost inhuman, and maybe it really was. Watching, he saw as the figure's pieces slowly drew together as she waved her hand slightly, knitting together the cracks seamlessly. Once it was finished, her song ceased and the toy that had been stood up, toppled over. She picked it up, and inspected it.

As she stood, she held it out to him with a large, proud smile spread across her face. "Here you go! You seemed so sad about it, that I just couldn't stop myself." He was in awe, as he took the once broken figure. It seemed perfectly fine now, and as a test–he bent the previously broken leg into a simple curve. Without fail, it moved and remained that way. How did she _do_ that? It must have been her quirk. Maybe it was mending, or something like that. As he looked back up at her, with glimmering blue eyes, he couldn't stop himself from blurting something out. "What kind of weird quirk is that?"

She seemed a bit taken aback by that, staring at him with confused, doe eyes. As he realized what he said, his face heated up in embarrassment. "A-Ah–not that it's _bad!_ It's a really c-cool quirk!" He quickly tacked on, attempting to mend what he saw as his own mistake. But, she simply started giggling, small hand over her mouth as she did so. It sounded kind of nice. "It's my voice.. I can control anything human-shaped! I can mend it back together as well.. but it only works on inanimate objects." She awkwardly scratched at her cheek as she glanced away, her smile now small and shy. "Ah, that's really cool! I.. don't have a quirk."

She seemed to perk at that, staring at him with seemingly determined eyes. Whipping her arm out, she held her thumb up in a positive gesture, and a wide grin. "That's _A-okay!_ I bet you're still really cool!" He stared at her dumbfounded, the grip on his figure tightening. Nobody had ever told him something like that. Not since he found out he was quirkless.. he smiled back at her, no–he _grinned._ Wide and unabashed. "Yo, I'm Yagi Toshinori!" She pat herself down for a moment, of any stray dirt, the thought of having possibly dirtied her dress only crossing her mind now. Her mother would definitely get angry at her if she had. Looking back to him, she spoke. "My name's Saotome Hisoka! Nice to meet you Toshi-chan~!"

"E-Eh? What's with the 'Toshi-chan' thing? We're already on a first name basis?" She shrugged, looking rather nonchalant at the fact that she had given him a nickname already, right off the bat. She honestly didn't care, and she figured he wouldn't mind all _that_ much. "I don't really care about that kind of thing. _Toshi-chan."_ Her tone was teasing now, as she stared at him mischievously. He reached for her with an indignant look, and she simply danced out of reach with a giggle. "Gotta catch me, Toshi-chan!"

As she ran off, he gave chase. Around the playground they went, with her remaining ahead until she began to run out of breath. Slowing, she rested her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. She let out a squawk as a blonde blur barreled into her from behind suddenly, and she collapsed easily beneath the force and his weight. She lay sprawled on her stomach beneath him, and he was in a heap on top of her. She groaned quietly, squirming beneath his heavy weight, squeaking out. "Toshi-chan, get off of me!" At that, an idea dawned on him, and he suddenly held a mischievous look. "Not until you call me _Toshinori."_

She stared up at him, with a rather unimpressed look. "Is that it, _Toshi-chan?_ That's so laaame!" She rolled her eyes, before beginning to squirm once more beneath him. Though, she didn't realize that he had apparently taken that as a _challenge_ , if anything. He then crowed, "Then instead, you have to say _Toshinori Yagi is the greatest person to ever exist!"_ She giggled, pushing at him gently and shoving a hand against him. She snorted, "As if!" He suddenly sagged on top of her, grinning as she squeaked underneath him. He was so _heavy! "Ack!"_

She pouted, seeing no other choice than to..

Overthrow him! She heaved with effort, pushing herself up before rearing up. He was dropped with a yelp, and had barely any time to react before she was sitting on top of him. She laughed lightly, it wasn't a taunting sneer like the others, instead it was cheery. It wasn't really something he thought would ever be directed at him, especially by a girl. He stared up at her, as she sat with her arms crossed and wearing a triumphant smile.

"Now _you_ gotta say it! _Hisoka is the best ever, and is the coolest on the playground!_ Otherwise I'm not getting off!" He laughed as he heard her, before attempting to rear up on her. He was quickly put to a stop though, as she pushed her hands against his shoulders to effectively keep him in place. "All you gotta do is say it, _Toshi-chan~."_ He snorted, "Y'know, I'd been thinking about it.. but after that nickname, don't count on it!" She pouted down at him, crossing her arms once more. "Well, I'm not getting up until you do!"

"Who said you had to?" Without enough time to uncross her arms, Toshinori rocked her off her balance, before letting her fall to the side with a little shove. They kept at that for a while, until it had begun to grow dark. Hisoka gasped as she glanced around, worry immediately beginning. "Ah, I've gotta go! Mama will get upset if I'm not home before it's dark." She stood up, patting herself off before holding out a hand to Toshinori who had also previously been on the ground. He looked a bit sad at that, though she was quick to dispel that mood. "Don't worry, Toshinori-kun! I'll see you again soon, I'll start coming here a lot! Just for you!"

His eyes glimmered as he stared at her, before he pushed forward and engulfed her in a hug. She was still, and for a moment Toshinori was afraid that he'd been a bit _too_ forward, despite her previous promise only a few moments ago. Though that worry was quickly washed away as he felt a pair of arms curl around his back to return the hug tightly. She quickly pulled away, and he met her excited gaze with confusion. She grabbed one of his hands in both of her own, holding it up. "I know! Toshi-chan, let's get married when we're older!"

He stared at her incredulously, his mouth agape as she practically glowed in front of him. He began to sputter, face burning. "W-Wh–Why would I do that?!" She paused, and looked at him dumbly, as if the answer was obvious. If it had been, he must be well out of the loop, and he wouldn't have been surprised with his previous lack of company. "So we don't forget each other, silly! If we promise to get married in the future, then we _have_ to return here! So pinky promise me!" Letting go of his hand, she held up her own with her pinky outstretched.

Watching it, he looked to her and back to the pinky. To her, and back to the pinky. She was _serious,_ wasn't she? With a sigh of resignation, he held up his own pinky and she seemed to immediately perk up. Reaching forward, he hooked it around hers and her own curled almost immediately. "I promise for us to get married when we're older.. happy?" He snickered lightly, staring at her from behind their intertwined fingers. When she nodded, he rolled his eyes lightheartedly.

"You'll make a great _bride_ Toshi-chan!" She laughed, and a gawked. "B-Bride!? Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the _guy!"_ Beginning to run off, she waved whilst laughing, before calling out. "Yeah, but I'm the one who saved you, so that makes you my bride! I'll see you soon, Toshinori!"

"Yeah, see you.."

* * *

Hot dang, this took me ages! I'm so proud tho. Also, _Mighty Woman_ is a name I made for Nana as a hero's alias. blep. this is a one-shot. take it.


End file.
